doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who and the Dalek Invasion of Earth
In 1977, The Dalek Invasion of Earth was released as a novelisation by Target Books under the title Doctor Who and the Dalek Invasion of Earth. 1977 First Edition Cover blurb The TARDIS lands in a London of future times - a city of fear, devastation and holocaust... a city now ruled by DALEKS. The Doctor and his companions meet a team of underground resistance workers, among the few survivors, but after an unsuccessful attack on the Dalek spaceship, they are all forced to flee the capital. A perilous journey through England finally brings them to the secret centre of Dalek operations... and the mysterious reason for the Dalek invasion of Earth! Users who have this in their collection 1978 Reprint Cover blurb The TARDIS lands in a London of future times - a city of fear, devastation and holocaust... a city now ruled by DALEKS. The Doctor and his companions meet a team of underground resistance workers, among the few survivors, but after an unsuccessful attack on the Dalek spaceship, they are all forced to flee the capital. A perilous journey through England finally brings them to the secret centre of Dalek operations... and the mysterious reason for the Dalek invasion of Earth! Users who have this in their collection First 1982 Reprint Cover blurb The TARDIS lands in a London of future times - a city of fear, devastation and holocaust... a city now ruled by DALEKS. The Doctor and his companions meet a team of underground resistance workers, among the few survivors, but after an unsuccessful attack on the Dalek spaceship, they are all forced to flee the capital. A perilous journey through England finally brings them to the secret centre of Dalek operations... and the mysterious reason for the Dalek invasion of Earth! Users who have this in their collection *Dascott *Lego Whovian Second 1982 Reprint Cover blurb The TARDIS lands in a London of future times - a city of fear, devastation and holocaust... a city now ruled by DALEKS. The Doctor and his companions meet a team of underground resistance workers, among the few survivors, but after an unsuccessful attack on the Dalek spaceship, they are all forced to flee the capital. A perilous journey through England finally brings them to the secret centre of Dalek operations... and the mysterious reason for the Dalek invasion of Earth! Users who have this in their collection *The18thdoctor 1989 German Edition Cover blurb Die einzigartige britische Fernsehserie jetzt als Goldmann Taschenbuch! Der phantastische Dr. Who mit seinem unmöglichen Raum-schiff auf Abenteuersuche im Weltall! Die Tardis landet im London der Zukunft - einer Stätte des Grauens und der Verzweiflung. Denn die Stadt wird von den Daleks beherrscht! Der Doktor und seine Gehährten schließen sich einer geheimen Widerstandsgruppe an, aber nach einem mißlungenen Angriff auf ein Dalek-Raumschiff müssen die Widerstandskampfer fliehen. Auf ihrer lebensgefährlichen Flucht gelangen sie schließlich in das geheime Operationszentrum der Daleks - und dort erfahren sie auch den wahren Grund für das Komplott der Daleks! Users who have this in their collection 1990 Reprint Cover blurb THE DALEKS ARE BACK! The TARDIS materializes in London - but Ian and Barbara have not returned home. The streets are deserted; buildings are crumbling. But the city is not as empty as it seems. Robotized humans stalk the decaying streets, searching for the few beleaguered freedom fighters; and from their flying saucer in Trafalgar Square the Daleks plan the subjugation of the peoples of the world and the transformation of the planet into a giant spaceship. Users who have this in their collection Category:Target Novelisations Category:Books Category:Items starring or written by Terrance Dicks Category:Items produced by Target Books